


Taco Tuesday

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's a good Dad, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stiles can be Flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week Stiles and Scott celebrate Taco Tuesday at Tres Hermanos, Derek wants to change things up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Tuesday

“But, Derek. It’s _Taco Tuesday_! They don’t have it any other day this week!”

“Stiles, I understand the concept of Taco Tuesday and though I’ve never tried to understand how or why it means so much to you, I’ve always went along with your insanity,” he said with a huff, “I’m just asking that you give it up for one week, Stiles. Just one.”

“I don’t think you are getting the gravity of this situation, Der-ek.” Stiles put special annunciation on his name when he wanted to be a pain in the ass, which was unsurprisingly frequent in Derek’s opinion.

“I just think that the night is pretty important to them and that maybe instead of eating at Tres’ Hermanos like every other week of their lives, that we could do something special.” Derek leaned into Stiles’ space, his hands mapping out each and every contour along his mate’s side. He smiled, nuzzling his nose into Stiles’ neck before reaching up to lick at the shell of his ear, knowing how dizzy and agreeable it made him.

“No. No no no no noooooo,” Stiles whined, still managing to push his body back and grind against Derek’s hips. “Scott and I haven’t missed a Tuesday since Melissa sent him to his asshole father for the summer when we were twelve, and we vowed that it would never happen again.”

“Okay, how about this, then: You can meet Scott and I for Taco Tuesday, We will have a quick and very small taco before heading home, getting dressed up, and taking the twins out somewhere really nice?” Derek said, thrusting forward a bit to grind his aching cock into the cleft of his mate’s cheeks.

“Fuuuuuck, Der.” He answered, licking his lips.

Derek wrapped his arm underneath Stiles’ waist and pulled him back upright, not wanting to rush the moment. He spun Stiles around and lifted him onto the desk, making room for himself inside the vee of his mate’s thighs. Leaning down he playfully captured the glossy, pink lips and moaned at the taste of strawberry chapstick. “God you taste amazing,” Derek said, hitching Stiles’ legs up and around his waist.

“Sweet, holy fuck..” Stiles answered just before Derek felt the perfect roll of his hips and the hard outline of his cock slid harshly against the plush curve of Stiles’ ass. “S’been too long, Der.”

They shared heated kisses and frenzied moans as the rocked together against the sturdy wooden desk. Derek pulled back with a hungry smile, “So, birthday party at the pier?” he teased, knowing just how pliable Stiles would be at the moment.

Stiles just rolled his eyes in response and bent himself over the edge of the desk, spreading his legs in quick, but somewhat fumbled motions. “I think I could be persuaded.”

With a smile on his face Derek snagged the lube from the bottom drawer and pulled his mate’s leg back up. Derek coated his fingers and swiftly worked them in until he could easily slip inside. The tight heat engulfing him had nearly all of his attention but when a loud chorus of “Yes’s” began to string together, Derek took that as a sign of agreement on the matter of Taco Tuesday.

When Tuesday came, they rushed through their pre-dinner with Scott and hurried home. Showered and dressed in black suits with matching ties, they picked their cubs up and took them to Cucina Urbana. Both Cece and Asher were happy that they’d taken the time to make things special.

The twins were even more surprised to see the whole pack, and a couple of carefully selected peers, waiting for them when they arrived. A giant banner hung over the guests announcing “A Very Happy 13th Birthday to Asher and Cece.”

Stiles leaned into Derek’s shoulder, his smile climbing all the way up to reach his eyes. “OK, so this is much better than Taco Tuesday.”


End file.
